Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display, in particular, relates to an organic light emitting display that minimizes a cell gap to enhance a viewing angle, and realize a high resolution display, and minimizes a transmission of humidity into an organic light emitting element, and a method for manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a self light-emitting display device, and may be manufactured to be light and thin since a separate light source may not be used unlike a liquid crystal display. In addition, the organic light emitting display has an advantage in terms of power consumption due to a low voltage driving, and is excellent in a color embodiment, a response speed, a viewing angle, and a contrast ratio and thus, is being studied as a next generation display.
The organic light emitting display uses color expression schemes including a scheme of forming and using an organic light emitting element that emits red light, green light, and blue light for each pixel region, and a scheme of forming an organic light emitting element that emits white light in all pixel regions, and using a color filter. Between the color expression schemes, whereas the scheme of forming and using an organic light emitting element that emits different colors for each pixel region has difficulty in a fabrication process, the scheme of using a white organic light emitting element and a color filter has an advantage in terms of productivity, realizing of a high resolution, and the like and thus, is being widely studied.
In addition, the organic light emitting display uses a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a both-sides emission type classified according to a direction of emitting light.